


The Diamond of the Queen of Hearts

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on the Devilgram, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, MC yuki, Other, Queen of Heart Satan, Read notes for info, mild edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Satan, the Queen of Hearts, takes fancy to one of their card, and claims them as his King.Based on the Devilgram: Shall We Play a Game?
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Diamond of the Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K0ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ru/gifts).



> **_IMPORTANT_**  
>  This fic has been tagged with Dubious Consent because Yuki doesn't give their explicit consent verbally in the first round. However there is heavy implication that they wanted Satan either way. If the topic of dubcon triggers you, please avoid this fic

Once upon a time, in the realm of the demons, there lived a tyrannical ruler, Satan. He ruled the land with an iron fist, ensuring that nothing escaped his sight and deserving wrath. 

Wielding the authority of his title, the Queen of Hearts, he referred to his subjects as cards, ranked by their importance and closeness to the throne. His personal attendants were the Jacks, the highest rank for a servant of the court. The newest Jack to join the ranks was a human named Yuki. Hand-picked by the Queen himself for their intellect and wit, they quickly became a favourite of the Queen.

Alas, even the favoured can fail, and right now Yuki found themselves in a hot mess. They had broken his favourite teacup as they were serving him. Mammon and Levi, the other Jacks, watched with glee at the chance of Yuki tasting Satan’s wrath. Instead, under his decree, Mammon and Levi were being punished in place of them. Yuki gave a sigh of relief, happy that they escaped consequences.

Or so they thought.

“Yuki,” Satan called out, bringing them to the present moment, “bring me a cup of tea, now. We still have to discuss your punishment.”

They felt the hairs on their neck stand in trepidation. It finally clicked in their head, Mammon and Levi were getting punished so that _they could be alone with Satan_.

They moved swiftly, preparing a pot of tea as fast as they could. Mammon had left instructions for them to make tea, but they were confident they could wing it after preparing multiple cups in the human world. Boiled water, tea bag left to brew for two minutes, milk to the decantation; Yuki moved like clockwork remembering the steps and presented the cup quickly. Satan glanced at the cup, “That’s the fastest I’ve seen anyone make the cup.” 

He paused, taking in the aroma of the cup before taking a sip. His surprise changed to joy, with his lips curled into a smile. “Excellent, this is the finest cup of tea I’ve had in a long time! No wonder you’re my favourite card,” he glanced over at them tenderly.

Yuki felt their chest swell with pride; praise from the Queen was rare. Did this mean they wouldn’t be punished?

Satan continued to smile, “Now regarding your punishment… hmmm what should I give you?”

They felt a bubble pop in them. Of course this was _the Queen of Hearts_ , what were they thinking, expecting clemency? Their knees shook expecting the worst punishment for not living up to his standards.

“Arrange my bookshelves,” he said, pointing to the stack of books placed haphazardly on the floor.

Yuki stood in disbelief, confusion etched plainly on their face. Satan chuckled at their expression, “I told you didn’t I? You’re my favourite card. Did you really believe I would punish you the same way as the others?” He cradled his head on his hand. “Now get to work before I change my mind.” His expression turned to something more mischievous. 

“Y-Yes, your Majesty!” Yuki scurried to the large pile of books waiting to be sorted. They took a couple in their arms and turned to face the bookshelves, sorting the books one by one, when they felt a pair of cold hands on their waist. They let out a small squeak of surprise, when Satan’s hands dove under their shirt.

“What’s wrong? Did I tell you to stop?” His eyes pierced through them, searching for any signs of discomfort. Yuki bit their lip, not willing to show weakness to their Queen. They turned back around, “No your Majesty, you did not,” and continued to arrange the books, their arms slightly trembling.

Satan took up the challenge, quickly unbuttoning the shirt and exposing them further, his fingertips dancing on their soft skin, trailing from the sides of their waist to their chest. Finally when they reached Yuki’s nipples, they moved in slow, sensual circles. Yuki stifled their moans with little success, unconsciously rubbing their thighs together for friction.

“You know, if you want something, just say my name.” A puff of hot breath grazed Yuki’s ear, making them tense further. A quiet mewl escaped their lips, softly turning into a plea.

“Please your Majesty…” they began shifting their hips wishing he would focus on other places of their body. 

“I thought I said to call me by my name.” At this point Satan had begun kneading their nipples to hardness, trailing kisses on their neck. Yuki gripped the shelf, whimpering softly.

“S-Satan…” The name sounded foreign to their ears when spoken out loud, the sound reverberating almost intimately between their bodies.

“Yes, what is it that you want?” He asked, gently caressing their cheek. They really had to be his favourite, for the perceived tyrant to be so generous.

“Please...touch me more…” Yuki sighed. 

Satan smirked, glad to see his subject so meek under him. “Where? Over...here?” he asked, his hands cupping their crotch. The resulting yelp told him all he needed to know. Yuki felt two fingers shoved into their mouth, while the other hand dove under their pants and teased them through their underwear. Instinctively, they sucked and coated his fingers with their saliva, humming a little as the fingers explored their mouth.

“Excellent, you know how to think for yourself. What a clever little card.” The soft praise made Yuki jolt. When Satan felt that his fingers were adequately covered, he pulled them out with a satisfying ‘pop’. Ripping down the pants and underwear, he pressed the prepped fingers against their hole, entering them slowly.

Yuki clawed the shelves, wood getting under their nails as they hissed. They tried to move down on his fingers, until Satan stopped them with his hand on their hips.

“My my, someone seems eager… I’ll still give it to you, so be patient.” He moved the fingers at a slow, steady pace, holding them firmly in place. Yuki’s moans and whines quickly became a wonderful symphony that left Satan craving more of their voice. He curled his fingers against their sweet spot, making their back arch as a cry of pleasure ripped from their throat. He fiddled and toyed, changing the speeds and intensity to hear more of that sweet voice.

“Satan...Satan…” Yuki pleaded, desperation tinging their voice as they came with a whimper. Satan pulled away, letting them kneel to the ground as their orgasm washed over their body. Satan bent over them, holding their chin by his hand and making them face him.

“You did very well Yuki...Is there anything else you would like?” he asked. Yuki said nothing, just leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Satan’s eyes widened with shock, before he returned the kiss, deepening it with a hum before pulling away with a gentle smile.

“You know, what happens to a card when the Queen favours them?” He asked, caressing their cheek. Yuki looked back puzzled, and soon found themselves lifted by Satan and he carried them in his arms. “They become the King,” he answered his own question, taking them to his bed and laying them down gently on it. Yuki squirmed on the satin sheets, feeling vulnerable to Satan’s intense gaze. He climbed onto the bed, placing his palms on either side of their body.

“Will you become my King tonight, Yuki?”

Yuki hesitated for a moment. This had to be a dream, right? There was no way that the Queen would really pick them out of all the cards. The Queen had always admired them from afar, and now they were the center of focus. They hesitantly nodded, wanting to indulge in this fantasy before it melted away.

Satan let go of his breath, “Thank you, I shall honour and cherish you.” He leaned over, placing a tender kiss on their lips. “My King, Yuki.” He exalted as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned body. On his hip was the insignia of the Heart, the mark of the Queen. They traced it with their fingers tenderly before they felt up his body, exploring what he kept hidden from other subjects. Finally touched his chest.soft and firm, like Satan himself. Satan sighed with happiness, “Oh how I’ve longed for this, to be touched and loved. 

Any fears Yuki had of this dream fading away were dashed at the sight of his flawless skin, a sight their mind could never conceive in their wildest dreams. They bucked their head forward and kissed him roughly, teeth sinking into his lips as they fumbled with his belt buckle. Satan smiled and overpowered them with ease, pushing them down as he took control of the kiss. 

“Here, allow me,” he said, taking off his pants and boxers in one swift motion, freeing his half-hard erection. “Now, how do you wish to do this?”

Seeing Yuki shift their legs apart gave him the answer he needed. He pushed their knees close to their chest and entered them slowly, noting their soft whimpers. After reaching the halfway point, he gave shallow quick thrusts.

“Oh damn, you’re so warm and tight…” he gasped as he pressed deeper. They clenched the sheets with their fists as they arched their back at every thrust, their moans and mewls punctuated by cries for more. Satan was satisfied with their cute expressions, truly a work of art, and it was all because of him.

“Yuki...you’re mine...you’re all mine…” he growled, gripping their thighs enough to leave bruises. 

“Y-Yes…” That weak response fuelled Satan further, fully fitting himself into them. He marvelled at how well they were handling this treatment, truly this card deserved to be his King. 

“Hmm, you’re getting tighter around me...are you getting close?” Satan asked teasingly. They weakly nodded feeling their gut coil as they were getting closer and closer to the edge. And then Satan stopped.

Yuki glared at him, making him laugh. “Look at you, so needy for me…” He kissed their thigh, quickly turning it into a bite. They screamed, being reminded what pain was. Satan sucked, marking them. They bucked their hips weakly, wanting him to hurry up and get them to climax. Satan just gave a smile. 

“Remember, I told you if you wanted something, you just had to do something. Now...” he looked at Yuki innocently, “what was it?”

Yuki clenched their teeth, trying their best to recollect it. When it clicked what it was, the one thing they were allowed to do, that no other card could.

“Satan…” they pleaded, “make me cum.”

“Louder,” Satan demanded, moving at an agonisingly slow pace. Yuki whimpered, trying to muster the strength needed.

“Satan! Just hurry up and make me cum already!” they said, nearly demanding. They hesitated when they realised that was not the tone to be used with the Queen, but Satan smiled with joy.

“That's what I wanted to hear.” Soon they thrusted into Yuki roughly, the erratic rhythm a clear indicator that he was close as well. But he was determined to make them cum first, and powered through, taking in all the screams and moans as praise and gratitude.

They threw their head back and screamed out his name as they orgasmed a second time, their body sensitive to the second wave of pleasure. Satan panted roughly, pulling himself out. He jerked himself off until he climaxed, marking their thighs and abdomen with his cum

He pulled back, admiring his handiwork. There was Yuki, panting raggedly, face contorted with bliss as they were marked by him. He truly was blessed to find his King so easily. He was about to leave, when he heard Yuki plead. “Stay…”

He smiled, petting their head, “I’ll just be getting the bathtub ready. So that we can sleep peacefully tonight.” He kissed their head as they grumbled in agreement. He wanted to make sure everything was comfortable.

After all, this was their first night together as King and Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! This is my first time writing a completely gender neutral MC so kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
